The Whitlock Triplets
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: Two new girls at Forks high bother Jasper and Edward.Jasper recognizes them and Edward can only read one of their minds. But what are their stories click to find out...Apply now to be a character!
1. Forks high with two new girls

Full summary: Two new girls at Forks high bother Jasper and Edward. They are complete opposites even if they are twins. Edward can only read Emabell's mind but not her twin sister, Isabella. But what are their stories? Bella is not human it will be explained though. R and R.

A/N: this might turn out to be a great story. It is for my sister Jackie, she is 21 today…Hide the drinks!

Jai: hey I will not be that bad.

Me: just remember don't drink and drive Jackie…remember wolfy *flashback to her wolfy getting hit by a car* oh wait that was blue eyes in the microwave…oh well, remember to not drink and drive.

Jai: I don't drive….plus you're a dork….now say it!

Me: nope…

Jai: fine I will…Jennifer aka my crazy sister does not own twilight or anything except the writing above and Emabell…oh and what happens in this story.

Me: Does that mean if I write it, Jasper will be mine?

Jai: nope he is mine.

Me: *kills Jackie and steals Jasper and Alice then brings Jackie back* can't kill you on your burfumday.

Jalina(my other sister): I steal cookie and give it to anyone who reviews…oh and I shall call him *points to Jacob* squishy and he should be mine.

Chapter one- FORKS HIGH.

I pulled into the parking lot on my Harley Davidson while my sister pulled up next to me on her Suzuki 750. Everyone looked at my human form like it was a piece of meat, while my sister was invisible because of her scars. Even if we were twins it still felt weird to be here with her and not our twin brother Jasper. Maybe I should start again.

My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock. I am one of the Whitlock triplets. We were born in 1843, to Angel and Arthur Whitlock. My twin sister, Emabell Hope Whitlock, is nothing like me. When I hate attention, she loves it. I hate shopping; she would live at the mall if she could. I am calm and shy, she is hyper and outgoing. Since the day we lost our parents and turned vampire, we haven't been that close. Thanks to when we were changed, we have to start as seniors. We went into the office and got all we needed for the day. We got out of the office and they put us in all the same classes.

English(first) teachers/ Mr. Mason  
Government(second) teachers/ Mr. Jefferson  
Trigonometry(third) Mr. Varner  
Spanish(fourth)  
Lunch w/everyone  
Biology 2(sixth) teacher/Mr. Banner  
Gym(seventh) teacher/ coach clap

Emabell's POV

We got through all the classes up to Lunch with no problem, which is when Bella and I both realized other Vampires. We walked to the line to grab fake food, well fake for me, and sat down at a table with Angela. She only questioned me once about my scars; Bells told her I didn't talk to people though. Jessica was one person I don't see myself liking too much. She asked too many questions and gossiped too much. After I thought that, I heard a laugh. I looked around and realized it was a vampire who laughed. Jessica must have seen me look because she started on them and their history.

"Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, so like they adopted. The pixie like girl is Alice, the blonde female is Rosalie, the big guy is Emmett, the one looking over here is Edward, and the one who looks like he is in pain is Jasper. (both Bella and I looked at him at the same time)They are, like, all together. It's, like, so weird that they live in a house together and are together."

"Jessica you know they are not really related right," Angela asked looking at them.

"Yeah, you don't know what they go through in their pasts and how they all got here. Why don't you mind you business and don't worry about other's pasts," Bella looked at her and everyone, even me, was shocked. I got up threw out my food and pulled Bella to Biology. The teacher was here and students were coming from the café and sitting down. I looked around, and did a mental dance at Jessica not being in this class, and then I saw Mike. I heard laughter and turned to see Edward Cullen looking at me. I smirked.

_Ya know, it's not good to read minds all the time._ Then I showed him an image of him and the teacher and he glared at me for a little then looked at Bella. The teacher told Bella to sit next to Edward and that I would be sitting behind Edward and Bella.

A/N: This is where it ends so if you want this to continue review and give ideas.

Jai: please?

Jalina: My sister also forgot to say that if you review I give you all cookies that make you get hyper like Jai…and a Chapter dedication.


	2. Cullens and surprises

A/N: second Chapter to the Whitlock triplets. Hope you all enjoy it. This is going to be jasper's POV before lunch and during Lunch.

Sorry it took so long but I had/have major writer's block.

Jalina: she does not own twilight or anything except what happens in this story

Me: cries and says it's true.

Chapter 2- Meeting the Cullens.

My siblings had me hunt before school started so the humans won't bother me today. As I was coming back and getting changed for the day, Alice had a vision.

"What did you see Alice?"

"It's about two new girls at school and their family. One is with scars like yours Jazzy and one looks human. They are twins and adopted by your friends, Peter and Charlotte. They moved into the woods like five minutes from the baseball field. We are going to meet them today after school."

We got to school early and stood by the Jeep and Volvo. We were talking about actually hiking for once (instead of the usual hunting trips) when the human girl got off a Harley Davidson. Her twin was unnoticed by anyone but us as she got off her Suzuki. They made their way to the office to get their schedules. I noticed that they looked very familiar, but I put it behind me. We made it through the day and I didn't have any classes with the new girls. We made it to Lunch, and got our props, which humans call food. The one girl, Ema, was looking over at us after Edward laughed. Jessica started to explain who we were.

After Jessica finished her paragraph about us, Bella, the human twin, was sending off angry waves and sadness after my name was mentioned. Ema was the same way but she didn't speak up. After Bella stood up for us, Ema pulled Bella up and threw out her untouched food. The bell rang and we left the Cafeteria before anyone else could, like always. Edward went to Biology and Alice and I went to college success, Em and Rose already left for mechanics.

After college success, I made my way to Gym, which surprises me that none of my siblings are here to see my self control. I looked around as I went into the gym and sat on the bench. I sat out for obvious reasons and the class started to come in. The new girls came and sat a few feet from me. As they looked around and their eyes landed on me, I felt sadness, curiosity, realization, boredness, and pain. I looked at them and sent them a calm wave each.

Emabell's POV

"I don't like this feeling at all," Bella complained throughout Gym class. We both got to sit out since it was our first day to be here. Bella of course was talking about being in love with Edward Cullen, but I don't think she realized they are soul mates yet. I looked at Jasper Hale, who was trying to not look over at us. When will this family stay out of our business?

_What is with your coven and getting in everyone's business? _I asked in his mind and he looked a bit surprise. When he looked at us I smirked at him.

_I wonder, can I answer back in my mind like I can with Edward?_

_Yes you can. What do you want?_

_First of all, we are not a coven, we are a family._

_Yeah right. Next?_

_Second, we do mind our own business. It is just our business when someone mentions us._

_What if no one mentions you? Like Edward with reading minds?_

_Well we can't really turn off our powers, can we? _

_No I guess we can't!_

_Your sister is calling you._

I turn to look at Bells, with her hand right in my face.

"What do you want Bells?"

"Well the day is over and we have to turn in the slips and get home."

"Oh, why do we have to go home again?"

"Dad sent me a text saying we will have company soon," She got up and walked out of the Gym. When she said 'Dad' I flinched. I never called Peter that, but I called his wife, Charlotte, Mom. It always made Bells flinch. I guess it was because she was closer to mom when I was closer to our twin brother and our father.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER, we finished cleaning the house, and just on time too. As I was unpacking the last box of books to go in the Library, the door bell rang. I finished putting the books on the shelf and went to the living room that everyone was in. Bella and I were in vamp form so nobody recognized us.

Bella was telling the Cullen kids and two other vampires about our past, not telling our full names. She always covered our history and powers. I always covered the death of our parents and twin brother, who we met over the years, and how we were turned. I always dreaded it.

"How were you turned," a blonde vampire asked.

"Well, Carlisle, that is a very good question, but it is one out of my hands. Sis," Bells asked looking at me. Her eyes asking what they always do at this part of the story, 'Do you want to do this?' and 'Are you sure?' whenever I nod. I nodded twice then turned to the Cullens.

"We were born in 1843 and changed in 1863 in Houston, Texas. Someone came to our door January 3, 1863 saying that our twin brother was missing in action. A month later, a woman with ruby red eyes came into our house and tied me in our living room with our father knocked out on the floor. She tied Bells into a chair in the dining room with our mother on the floor," My voice cracked a little.

"Why was it important to have a certain parent tied with you each," Rose asked.

"Well, after our brother went missing in the Civil War, I became closer to our father and my sister became closer to our mother. I was the closest to our twin brother. The woman tortured dad in front of me and mom in front of Bells. After she tortured them, she killed them right in front of us," My voice broke as it usually does at this point and Bella always takes over.

"After she killed them, she turned to us and bit us. I was first to be bitten. She tortured our mom first. Then she bit me and as I was changing she went to dad and Em. She tortured dad like she did with mom, then she bit Em."

"What happened next?"

"Well, Alice, when we woke up she told us her name was Maria and that she wanted us to join her war-Jasper growled at this statement. I'll have to ask him about it later- We said no and ran."

"To this day we still have trouble with some of her newborns. I always have trouble with them and that is why I have more scars than Bells. I absorb their powers and I am weakened afterward."

"How many powers do you have?"

"Well, my main ones are absorbing, healing from a newborn, human traits from Bells, knowing things from Dad -I flinched- thought speak, and Shape shifting both from newborns. I sometimes use mind reading, being invisible, the ability to give other vampire's their human memories back, strengthening a power, and shield."

"Where did you get mind reading from?"

"In 1918, bells stayed at our house in Mississippi. I on the other hand used the excuse of school and went to England. I met Aro Voltouri there and got mind reading from him. I had my shield up so he couldn't see into my mind and I told him that I have a sister who was in Mississippi. He let me go back home and I ran through Chicago, Illinois. I ran through when it was night so I wouldn't be seen but I caught a scent of another vampire and a human that was dying. I ran toward the scent to see if I could help the human. I didn't bother to step out of the shadows once I saw the vampire's eyes though."

"Why not," Jasper asked. I looked at him, even if it pained me, and answered him.

"All I could see were his eyes, they were topaz like yours. I was in my vampire form and the only thing I heard besides the boy's heart was the vampire saying that I could feed on animals instead of humans. I told him I didn't feed on humans at all and ran to Mississippi to find out what Bells was up to."

"That was you in the forest that night," Carlisle asked and I nodded.

A/N: I think this is a great place to end the chapter don't you? Please review. It might help me update faster. And add you guys in the story.


	3. author's note

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


	4. Application

A/N: I have no idea how to continue this story so I am letting you guys be characters. Here is the application and an example of the things I am asking for. By the way this is taking place in 2010. – means mate's things.

Name: Sarena Love Montgomery -Jonathan Parker

Type of creature: (can be anything you want) Changeling (form of anything) –changeling

Age: (creature, actual, looks) C: 825 A: 830 L: 5 -C: 825 –A: 830 –L:7

DOB: C: from birth A: 1180 –A: 1180 –C: from birth

Appearance: Randomized, mid-thigh hair, blue eyes, black hair with electric blue streak. –shaved black hair (army styled), brown eyes, medium skin color.

Clothing: tomboy -randomized.

Blood preference: human food for both.

Favorite animal form (if any): pixie –bumble bee

Mate: Jonathan –Sarena

Gift(s): depend what or who they take form of.

Biological family: all family dead killed by family –all dead but alice (great great (however many they are…help me figure it out) uncle)

Death: none for both

Who you ride to school with: Emabell (both of them)

Personality: kind, love, and sweet to everyone they meet.

Favorite character: Reneseme (When she comes in) –Jasper both: Leo/Dylan (two other characters)

Least favorite: Edward and Bella for both….Arianna and Emmett

Room: day, night, sunset/ African safari

Hobby/ interest: skiing, sledding, swimming, and running.

List of characters…to help you decide…so far:

The Cullens are originally there.

Bella

Emabell

Peter

Charlotte

Leo

Mira

Jonathan

Dylan

Arianna

Renesme (later on)

You can apply to be Emabell's mate also.


End file.
